


Objectives

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-08
Updated: 2009-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought SEALS were prepared for anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objectives

_**PTL FIC: Objectives**_  
I wrote this for [](http://angelsgracie.livejournal.com/profile)[**angelsgracie**](http://angelsgracie.livejournal.com/) 's birthday a couple of years ago but never ended up posting it here.

“You know for an ex SEAL you can be very ill prepared in some cases.”

Nick grinned up at her as Rachel came down the stairs. He stood soaking wet in the foyer, dripping water everywhere. Outside, rain poured down, the sound echoing within the House.

“I’m always prepared.” Rachel raised her eyebrows at Nick’s totally dishevelled state. “Even now.” Nick caught the towel she tossed to him.

The lights flickered suddenly under a loud crack of thunder. Rachel glanced up at them before returning her attention to Nick. Her mouth went dry as he took off his jacket, letting it lie on the floor. His wet t-shirt hugged his chest and stomach, and his jeans hung low on his hips, heavy with the weight of water.

“You see, it all depends on the objective you have in mind.”

Nick pulled the shirt off, tossing it on top of his jacket before using the towel to dry his hair. Rachel’s eyes were glued to the muscles flexing in his chest and shoulders, and the small nipples grown hard from the cold rain.

“How does getting soaking wet fulfill your objective?”

She was pleased her voice came out strong. But the sight of Nick standing in front of her - bare chested in his wet jeans, was enough to make a woman go weak in the knees.

Nick tossed the towel back at her, grinning broadly as the storm continued to rage outside. His hands lowered to his jeans, nimble fingers quickly undoing the button. Rachel shivered, as his fingers ran down the length of his zip, playing with the metal tab and her. She could already feel those wicked hands on her, tracing down her spine as he kissed her.

The zipper lowered, drawing Rachel’s eyes downward. Nick wriggled, pushing the sodden material down his legs leaving him naked before her. She swallowed hard as he stepped out of the pile of clothes, wearing nothing more than snug, white briefs that left nothing hidden.

He walked towards her, heat in his eyes and a wicked grin on his lips. Rachel didn’t move, frozen where she stood. Nick stopped barely an inch away from her. Her breathing quickened as he leaned forward, his own breath warm against her ear.

“The objective is seduction, Doctor Corrigan. Yours.”


End file.
